


Супер-пара

by jamie_lee



Category: From Paris with Love (2010)
Genre: Gen, Language, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Линд и Хизер</p>
    </blockquote>





	Супер-пара

**Author's Note:**

> для Линд и Хизер

Все начинается с машины, в которой, гипотетически, Рис должен был дожидаться Уэкса. Строго говоря, все начинается с задания, которое получает Уэкс - низкий приоритет, место встречи торговцев оружием - его присутствие там было необязательным.  
(- У тебя рожа слишком интеллигентная, Рис, - говорит ему Чарли, собирая миссис Джонсон на выщербленном кухонном столе в небольшой нью-йоркской квартирке, которую снимает. - Тебя можно за бухгалтера принять. Или за шлюшку.  
\- Большое спасибо, - отвечает Рис, стараясь вложить в слова как можно больше яда, и прячет на полку чистую посуду. Его слегка беспокоит тот факт, что он может совершить это действие с закрытыми глазами. - Я даже не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить за такую лестную характеристику.  
\- Можешь мне отсосать, - щедро предлагает Уэкс и ухмыляется, когда видит, как выпрямляется спина того.)  
И вот Уэкс отправляется в подсобное помещение какого-то склада, коих в этом порту не счесть. А Рис остается в машине, как напарник полицейского под прикрытием - ну, из тех, что в фильмах пьют остывший кофе из картонных стаканчиков и закусывают все это большим количеством пончиков – из тех, что в конце всегда остаются живы, пусть о них никто и не вспоминает после титров.  
В два часа ночи холодно, и пиджак практически не греет, потому Рис, не раздумывая, натягивает на плечи куртку Уэкса, которую тот возит с собой в джипе на всякий случай. В ней две дыры на правом рукаве, небрежно оставленные нештопанными.  
(- Твою мать, Уэкс, тебя ранили, - Рис осторожно касается отверстий на куртке и отчего-то его разбирает безудержный смех. - Тебя ранили.  
\- Я знаю, - Уэкс отвечает ему ухмылкой, которая выходит не такой ровной, как раньше. - Херня, поверь моему опыту.)  
Ждать нелепо, и отчего-то сейчас он напоминает сам себе того Риса, который менял номера машин, а потом сидел в темноте подземной стоянки, дожидаясь, пока те не проедут мимо, чтобы представить себя среди них. Сейчас все, конечно же, не так, и наверняка какой-то клерк так же рассматривает его машину, выезжающую на очередное задание. Он ведь и номера в последний раз когда проверял?.. Рис не помнит.  
Джип у Уэкса здоровенный, агрессивный, в чем-то даже уродливый для того, кто предпочитает классику.  
Проходит еще много-много времени - восемь минут по радио-часам, но кто им доверяет - когда Рису начинает надоедать сидеть в машине. Он потому и предпочитает задания с Уэксом - адреналин хлещет в венах, безумие накрывает с головой - не нужно следовать никаких правилам.  
И потому он выходит из машины, оставив куртку на водительском кресле, ежится и захлопывает дверцу, сжимая в пальцах одной руки ключи, а другой касается пистолета, спрятанного во внутреннем кармане. Приятная тяжесть успокаивает.  
(- Знаешь, в чем разница между нами? - говорит Уэкс, развалившись на диване и потягивая дешевое пиво, которое отчего-то выбрал сегодня в супермаркете. - Я стреляю без сожалению, а ты помнишь каждого, кого убил.  
\- Неправда, - протестует Рис, сонно прижимаясь к подушке щекой. Разные часовые пояса все еще доканывают его. - Я не сожалею. Я как ты.  
\- Я же не говорю, что это плохо, - Уэкс кладет горячую руку на его колено, и Рис мигом просыпается, но Чарли лишь скидывает его ноги с столика. - Что-то ты охуел, парнишка. Ведешь себя хуже, чем дома.  
Рис выжидает целых две минуты, прежде чем возвращает ноги на место.)  
На самом деле, в мире существует много неприятных моментов, связанных с оружием. Например, когда твоя невеста стреляет в тебя. Или когда тебе самому приходится стрелять в нее. Или когда ты целишься в напарника.  
Ну или вот как сейчас, когда в затылок упирается холодный ствол.  
\- Что это за хер? - Рис почти сразу остается без пистолета, пока тот, к кому обращается говорящий, ищет еще оружие.  
\- Наверняка дружок этого, лысого, - Рису очень хочется съездить самому себе по физиономии в этот момент. - Че, крыса?..  
Когда он сжимает рану на плече, Рис с силой выдыхает, не показывая, впрочем, что ему больно.  
\- Месье, - начинает он самым любезным тоном, и со свистом втягивает в себя воздух, когда вышеназванный месье молча бьет его под ребра. - Мне кажется, - слова даются немного тяжело, - вы меня с кем-то путаете.  
Идти, когда тебя тянут за волосы безумно неудобно, и Рису никак не удается сосредоточиться на том, что лучше всего сделать, чтобы отвести подозрения от Уэкса. Главное - никак не выдать того, что они знакомы.  
\- Бонжур, месье, - криво улыбается Рис, оглядывая сидящих за игральным столом людей. - Мне кажется, я помешал вашей игре.  
(- А потом он всех убивает, - говорит Уэкс, когда они сидят за столом дешевой забегаловки, поспешно глотая плохо прожаренные бургеры. - Это охуенный фильм.  
\- Не смотрел, - Рис остро ощущает нехватку салфеток, когда приходится облизывать пальцы, и закатывает глаза, когда слышит одобрительное хмыканье Уэкса. - Не люблю Бонда.  
\- Ты просто больной мудак, - мигом отвечает напарник, не сводя, однако, взгляда с его пальцев. - Мечтал быть шпионом и не любишь агента ноль-ноль-семь.  
\- Профессиональная ревность.  
\- Нет. Просто ты долбоеб.)  
За реакцией Уэкса наблюдают все: притащившая его охрана, сидящие за столом да и сам Рис, который молится про себя, чтобы тот играл до конца. Шел ва-банк.  
Уэкс медленно поднимается из-за стола и подходит к нему, не сводя взгляда, а позже наотмашь бьет по щеке - слабо, как истеричную женщину.  
\- Какого хера тебе не сидится в тачке, Джимми? - говорит он, поднимая Риса за волосы и заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. - Я же сказал тебе ждать в чертовой машине.  
Рис хватает воздух ртом, глупо, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и не знает, что делать дальше. Щека горит и болезненно саднит.  
\- Ты его знаешь, Чарли? - обманчиво-мягко спрашивает один из сидящих за столом, почти любовно проводя ладонью по стволу лежащего рядом глока. - Знаешь этого мальчика?  
\- Знаю ли я его? - Уэкс широко ухмыляется и даже не трудится поворачиваться к столу, открывая спину. Он идет ва-банк, понимает Рис, но все еще не знает, чего ждать. - Конечно же, знаю. Я трахаю эту тупую блядь, которая даже не знает, что когда взрослые мужчины развлекаются, таким, как он, следует сидеть на своем месте.  
(- Отличные джинсы, - говорит ему Уэкс, когда встречает в аэропорту. - Был бы ты бабой, я бы тебе вдул.  
\- Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, - Рису очень хочется закатить глаза на это замечание, но он невозмутимо ведет плечами. - Можешь говорить потише?  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы эти милые пожилые леди, - Уэкс шутливо кланяется ускоряющим шаг благообразным старушкам, - знали, что у нас с тобой роман?  
\- Иди нахрен, - Рис все же улыбается, и не протестует, когда Чарли забирает у него сумку, ворча что-то о его испортившихся манерах.  
\- Ах, Джимми, у нас с тобой всегда будет Париж.)  
Рис ощущает, как горят щеки - уже не столько от пощечины, сколько от невыразимого стыда. Его рассматривают, как настоящую проститутку, с брезгливым интересом, представляя, наверняка, что тот делает в одной постели с Уэксом. Рис, честно говоря, и сам думал об этом; но делиться таким с этими людьми... Если бы у него сейчас был пистолет, он бы не пожалел по две пуле каждому, чтобы уж наверняка стереть эти ухмылки.  
\- У него было оружие, - охранник недовольно тычет кулаком под бок Риса, заставляя его дернуться. - Я думаю, это крыса.  
\- Еще раз его тронешь - и я тебя убью, - обещает Уэкс с улыбкой, которая лишь подтверждает правдивость его предупреждения. - Мою блядь только я могу учить жизни. А пистолетом он пользоваться все равно нихуя не умеет, сам убедись. Наверняка не снял с предохранителя.  
Рис ощущает на шее горячую ладонь и неосознанно подвигается ближе к Уэксу, все еще лихорадочно высчитывая ходы отступления. Пятеро за столом, три пистолета на виду, двое охранников в комнате и двое снаружи. Ему необходимо оружие.  
\- Чарли, - тот самый итальянец, что спрашивал у Уэкса, знает ли тот Риса, успокаивающе поднимает руки. - Садись, партия еще не сыграна. Прости нашего друга.  
Уэкс медленно возвращается за стол, и Рис застывает на месте, не зная, что делать ему.  
\- Думаю, нашей гостье нужен стул? - кто-то грязно хихикает, совсем по-бабски, и Рис думает, что на этого человека не пожалел бы и трех пуль. В яйца, в живот и в голову.  
\- Джимми, поди сюда, - зовет Уэкс - таким тоном говорят с безмозглыми длинноногими цыпочками, что ходят за олигархами - и хлопает себя по бедру.  
Нетнетнет, думает Рис, усаживаясь на твердые колени напарника, этого всего не происходит.  
Уэкс перехватывает его за талию, прижимается ртом к волосам и, улыбаясь, говорит едва слышно.  
\- Ты долбоеб, - его рука скользит по животу Риса, и тому становится трудно дышать. Борода щекочет необыкновенно чувствительную сейчас кожу шеи. - Теперь будь добр вести себя как порядочная тупая блядь.  
Всего лишь задание, думает Рис, опираясь спиной о грудь Уэкса, и внимательно изучает его карты. Покер не та игра, что занимает его, у напарника блефовать получается в разы лучше.  
\- Если бы ты заставил его бриться, из него вышла бы неплохая девчушка, - замечает сидящий слева блондин, но его холодный оценивающий взгляд никак не вяжется с шутливостью слов. - Правда, плоская.  
Уэкс смеется вместе со всеми и крепко держит Риса за подбородок, заставляя повернуться и смотреть на него. Слишком близко, вопят все сигналы об опасности, когда он проводит большим пальцем по верхней губе Риса, глядя тому в глаза.  
\- Зачем лишать Джимми последнего напоминания о том, что у него вроде как есть яйца?  
У Уэкса твердый, предупреждающий взгляд.  
(- Собой можно рисковать сколько угодно, - Уэкс сидит, прислонившись спиной к стене, и с удовольствием уминает роллы. - А за напарником все время нужно следить краем глаза.  
\- Я не беспомощен, - Рис держит палец на спусковом крючке, рассматривая улицу через оптический прицел. В такие моменты ему хочется накричать на Уэкса, заставить того смотреть на себя, как на равного, но больше всего, больше всего ему хочется другого. Ладони совсем некстати становятся мокрыми. - Надеюсь, ты это когда-нибудь запомнишь.  
\- Именно поэтому я и работаю с тобой, лягушатник, сечешь?  
\- Потому что я не беспомощный?  
\- Потому что мне даже нравится прикрывать твою задницу.)  
Рис смотрит из-под ресниц на сидящего рядом итальянца и медленно проводит ладонью по бедру Уэкса, выше, чем следовало бы, но кого заботят такие мелочи. От них отводят взгляды.  
У сидящего перед ними ярко-рыжего веснушчатого типа звонит телефон, и он выслушивает говорящего, непроизвольно кивая, словно тот может его видеть.  
\- Отлично... Груз на месте?.. Ребята передают привет.  
Он выключает телефон и прячет его в карман, выкладывая карты на стол рубашкой вверх.  
\- Что ж, пора и честь знать. Чарли, благодарю за прекрасную игру, - он не улыбается, когда щелкает пальцами. - Без обид, но ты же понимаешь, что мы не можем выпустить вас отсюда живыми?  
\- Без обид, парни, - ухмылка Уэкс отдает возбуждением где-то в низу живота, и Рис, не глядя, взводит курок глока, выстреливая в первого охранника, назвавшего его крысой. Следующий выстрел приходится в зазевавшегося итальянца, который никак не может понять, как его пистолет оказался в руках сидящей на коленях Чарли бляди. Рис переворачивает стол, и комната наполняется мешаниной хлопков выстрелов, приказов убить и криков боли.  
\- Сдохни, сука, - его в лицо упирается пистолет блондина, но Рис ухмыляется так же сумасшедше, как и Уэкс, и голова угрожающего ему разлетается на куски, как спелый арбуз. Рис думает, что его стошнит, как только все закончится, потому что теперь он весь в крови и мозгах, и хрен знает в чем еще, и дорогой пиджак испорчен.  
\- Цел? - спрашивает Уэкс, оказываясь рядом, и Рис выстрелом убивает целящегося в него охранника.  
Комната похожа на бойню, запах крови щекочет нос, но оба живы.  
И это так охуенно.  
(- Главное здесь, это дождаться звонка. Если грузоотправитель не получит подтверждения о том, что все нормально, он развернется. Звонок может поступить любому.  
\- Гениальная система, - замечает Рис, разливая чай в кружки, и смахивает со стола мусор. - Ты всегда разбираешь оружие на обеденном столе?  
\- Если бы ты знал, что я еще делаю на этом столе, друг, - Уэкс смеется, глядя на его вытянувшееся лицо. - Главное - дождаться звонка, а после необходимо их всех убрать. Все просто.  
\- Ну конечно, прямо-таки охуительно просто.)  
Рис натягивает на плечи куртку Уэкса, не заботясь о том, что вымазывает ее кровью, и глядит на группу зачистки в зеркало заднего обзора.  
\- Тупая блядь? - наконец спрашивает он Уэкса, фыркая. - Очень мило с твоей стороны.  
\- Ну, если тебя утешит, то именно это я и подумал, когда тебя втолкнули в комнату, - Уэкс пожимает плечами, не глядя на него. - Я импровизировал.  
\- Не утешило.  
\- Жаль.  
Рис не выдерживает и начинает смеяться: над собой, над Уэксом, над оставшимися гореть торговцами оружием, над тем, что происходит с ними, и все еще улыбается, когда Чарли протягивает руку, чтобы потрепать его по волосам. Ладонь у него тяжелая, шершавая, и Рис не говорит ни слова, когда она сдвигается ему на шею.  
Все так, как и должно быть.  
(- Эй, не говори так. Разве мы с тобой не супер-пара?)


End file.
